In the medical field, due to its very nature, there is an extensive amount of daily handling of syringes resulting from injections and also the handling of vacuum tube holders which are used in the many blood sampling procedures carried out by doctors, nurses, technicians and other medical personnel in the many labs, doctor's offices, clinics, hospitals and the like throughout the world.
As a result of this frequent handling of syringes and vacuum tube holders there is a substantial risk that the person handling these instruments will, in fact, sooner or later accidentally stick himself or be accidentally stuck by a coworker with the needle portion which may or may not be contaminated with some highly infectious disease such as Hepatitis or the more feared AIDS virus.